Minami Asuka
Appearance Asuka is a tall teenage girl of average height with long black hair with bangs and dark gray eyes. Many people mistake her for a male for her masculine appearance. She has a scar in the shape of an "X" on her right shoulder. She also has scars on her right arm, she got during a fight she has with Arlong before the start of the series, which she ussually covers them with a long armband or long sleeves. Asuka usually dresses like a boy, as she wears, shirts, pants or shorts, boots, long coats, and gloves. After the Skypiea Arc, Asuka frequently changes into a variety of clothes in the series for each arc, and usually pairs her tops and longcoats with pants or shorts held by a belt with holsters, holding her guns. Her trademark shoes are black knee-high boots. Asuka wears some form of boots in every arc. Before the Timeskip Before the Skypiea Arc, Asuka wore her navy blue pants with sleeveless shirts with a turtleneck that is long enough to be used as a mask and a bandanna on her head. She also wore her hair in a low ponytail. During the Jaya Arc to the Skypiea Arc, Asuka initially wore an Indigo sleeveless coat with a light indigo collar with her Jolly Roger on the back over a dark blue turtleneck, a black belt, which holds her gun holsters, navy blue pants, black leather boots, black straps around her thighs, tight-fitting black armband on her right arm almost reaching up to her right shoulder, an indigo thin armband around her left upper arm, and indigo fingerless gloves with cuffs of the same color. During the Long Ring Long Land Arc, she wore a long indigo coat, with long sleeves and a high collar, over a white shirt, navy blue pants, held by her black belt, tucked inside black calf-high boots. She also wore her hair in a high ponytail. During the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arc, she wore a long sleeveless indigo coat with light toned indigo trimmings and a high collar over a sleeveless black tank top, navy blue pants, held by her usual black belt, tucked inside black knee-high boots. She also wore a black choker around her neck, and long dark blue fingerless gloves. During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, she wore a gray T-shirt with the Galley-La emblem at the back, olive cargo shorts, and short black boots. She also wore her original tight-fitting black armband on her right arm and had her hair tied in a high ponytail. Later, she replaced the gray T-shirt with a purple one over a long-sleeved black undershirt and black knee-high boots. During the Thriller Bark Arc, she wore a long indigo coat with light edges with a large and high collar, silver epaulettes on its shoulders, and cuffs reaching down to her wrists, which was paired by a dark purplish-blue vest under it, held closed by three round buttons, worn over a simple white shirt. She also wore gray trousers, held by a belt with gun holsters, tucked inside dark grey boots over her knees and dark gray gloves. After the Timeskip Category:Female